freshprincefandomcom-20200215-history
Day Damn One
Day Damn One is the 14th episode of Season 1 of The Fresh Prince Of Bel-Air. Summary Ashley and her friends ask Will to tell a scary story at their slumber party before they go to sleep. Will tells the tale of his first day at Bel-Air Academy. After being enrolled at Bel-Air Academy, Will felt a sense of culture shock in a place that was not only different from his society back in Philadelphia, it also imposed more rules and boundaries, such as tougher classes, having to wear a jacket and tie, and a single-sex learning enviornment. Neither is Will impressed with the history of the school, looking at past athletic trophies and academic competition awards and saying "Man y'all don't throw nothing away!" Carlton shows Will a desk inscribed with the first four men who graduated from Bel-Air Academy. Despite feeling alone, Will manages to make a few friends, as well as getting to know a white English teacher who admires the works of Langston Hughes. Later, when will has completed his first strenous day, he is by himself in the common area. He imagines himself as one of the famous alumni, and thinks he should "make his mark on the school" by carving his name on the desk. At home, Carlton reports the vandalism, saying someone carved "FRESH" into the desk. Will does not confirm nor deny knowing anything, until the "Fresh Prince" remark is made, causing Uncle Phil to grumble "Day Damn One, Will!" Both Uncle Phil and Carlton say Will must do the right thing and tell the school administration of what he did. Will scoffs it off by saying that would be outright stupid. However, the following day at school, Will is haunted by his conscience. When a teacher casually addresses the vandalism, Carlton accuses Will. This angers Will, who says Carlton has been annoyed that Will has made his own friends. Carlton says that tolerating an offence (knowing about the damage and not reporting) could get him in trouble as well. At Will's disciplinary hearing, the board recommends Will be dismissed from Bel-Air Academy. Uncle Phil and Carlton look angered with it, and Will, although not overly sad, is not thrilled about having an expulsion listed on his academic transcripts. A throng of students protest this, led by the English teacher, who says the school cannot hold Will to their standards immediately, given that he came from Philadelphia and has yet to assimilate Bel-Air ways. The expulsion recommendation is disapproved. However, Will did run up a big bill with the school in getting refurbishes to undo the damage to the desk. Instead of dismissal, Will will be made to pay off the debt the poor man's way; through grunt manual labor after school. When Geoffrey hears of this, he struggles to keep his composure in front of Will, but then laughs uproariously out of his sight. Will finishes his story to the girls, who then pelt him with pillows. Cast :Will Smith as Will Smith :James Avery as Philip Banks :Janet Hubert as Vivian Banks :Alfonso Ribeiro as Carlton Banks :Karyn Parsons as Hilary Banks :Tatyana Ali as Ashley Banks :Joseph Marcell as Geoffrey Butler Guest starring :James Tolkan as Dr. B. Langford Oates :Jonathan Emerson as Edward Fellows III :Bill Cort as Wallace Thorvald :Michael Weiner as Kellogg Lieberbaum :Michael Landes as Chadney Hunt :Patrick Van Horn as Simon Stanhope :Keith Bogart as Student :Ashley Bank as Sasha :Nichole Francois as Courtney Trivia *This is the first episode in which a character says it's actual title. The title is said by Uncle Phil in frustration that Will has caused trouble on his first day of school. *Hilary's scene is cut in syndication, making it seem like she doesn't appear in this episode. *It revealed that Will's fresh coat design came from wearing his coat inside-out. GOOFS *At the end, when everyone starts pillow fighting, look closely when Will throws his pillow. The feathers come out before he throws it. *In syndication reruns, it shows a daytime shot of the house in the beginning, despite the episode taking place at night. Photos 114.jpg 114boys.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 1